User blog:Plaguenumber3/rules and tips towards making canon Mary sues
Ok we all have to acknowldge the fact that there is a horrendous number of mary sue characters in Warhammer 40k. From Ibrahm Gaunt to General Creed, from The God Emperor to his superior replacement Draigo. From Vect to Eldrad, from the hive mind to the hive mind, from any Tau character to any existing Tau character. And any warhammer 40k fan is going to desire to create a mary sue-ish character. However even amongst the listed characters above there is a order, Vect, Creed, the hive mind. They by the standards of our site could be considerd as Canon friendly, while the Tau and Draigo would be more blatantly NCF (face it Tau fans, the whole Democlese Crusade was a trap? The Tau knew that by the time the Imps started winning some unknown race, the Tyranids whom Tau had never encountered, would cause them to withdraw?) Draigo well his whole existance... While the Emperors status depends on who your asking. But to my point, i personally think we need something more concise that we can direct newer users to that would help them achive their over the top characters without completely breaking cannon over their knee. Currently we have the "how to"s and i find them useful, however the common factor in these is that they exist to help define and avoid mary sues as much as they are to provide writing tips and point out cannon. We have had our moments of disagreement about what is mary sue, and we have had our own mary sues each of us. But after a while string of NCF issues from new users, and seeing several characters recently removed generally for being mary sues and their writers not seeing the fault in their characters. "Hey he's not killing all 4 chaos gods like Draigo. So he can't be as over the top as these asshats claim." I simply think we either need a short page to help explain the worth of the things new users like to flippantly throw around "he found 6 STCs" "they stile a whole fleet of Arch-mechanicus." "They raided Comerrah and rescued 2 million slaves." "The Emperor came out to the frontier to award the chapter with a holy land raider." "He became a Greater Deamon Prince but then turned it down to return to the Emperor" If not to actually prevent problems, to at least be used as a resource to keep down the nber of messages as we are now hitting an average of 30 messages per errorunus page. The how to's are being shared a little too seldom when these issues arrise and more often than not are ignored as the new writers are feeling that the message is more "dont kill a hive-fleet and here is a few lore pointers/stupid rules" Sorry of this seems long and ranty but i'm seeing a trending need and i feel it needs to be adressed. Category:Blog posts